New Wheels
by Alsaturriad
Summary: Andrea bought a new car. She needs Sharon to christen it with her ;) Rated M


"Captain Raydor," Sharon answered her phone not bothering to check the caller ID. She figured it was probably Chief Taylor ready to annoy her some more about the case she and her team were currently investigating.

"Well hello to you too," a very familiar female voice belonging to a very beautiful blonde answered sarcastically.

"Oh, hey. I was expecting a call from Chief Taylor. How are you?"

"Oh I'm great. Actually, there's something I have to show you."

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise. Think you'll be free by two?"

"I've got the Chief behind my back today. I don't know if I can get off by then. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Can't you spare at least an hour? I really want to show you something I bought." There was a pause over the phone before Sharon answered.

"I might be able to sneak out. Did you buy me a gift, hon?"

"No, it's all mine but I'll need you to-uh-christen it with me?"

"Should I be worried?"

"No," Andrea answered sheepishly. "Did you wear a skirt today by chance?"

"Andrea-"

"Alright, alright just call me if you can spare an hour during the day, okay?"

"Okay. I'll talk to you then."

"Great. Bye Sharon."

"Bye."

xxxx

"Gentlemen, Detective Sykes, I'm heading out for a little. If Chief Taylor comes by when I'm out, just tell him I-uh-had a very urgent errand to run." Sharon's voice was the usual calm but boy did that take work to keep up right about now! She was excited to see Andrea's gift (it had to be a gift. Why else would Andrea _demand _to see her anyway?) and was greatly anticipating the... other activity, which she knew would take place. It had been too long since they last slept together and the sexual tension was getting to her. She was so bothered that she could feel the blonde's soft touches all over her body and the wet kisses and nibbles on her thighs from their last encounter. Sharon could feel her blood heating up just thinking about the damage that Andrea would soon inflict on her body. But right at this moment, what she really needed was to come up with a believable story and sell it to her elite team of detectives.

"So, Captain, we'll tell Taylor your little-uh-excuse," Provenza enhanced his sarcasm using air quotation marks, "but to where are you _really _going in the _middle_ of our investigation?" All eyes were now on the two of them, it became obvious to Sharon that they were all thinking the same thing now. Damn Provenza and his knack for getting under her skin. But Sharon was not going to let her discomfort get in the way of her mission. There was a pretty blonde waiting for her across the street and through even if hell froze over she was not going to disappoint her! Lucky for her, though, she knew the Lieutenant's kryptonite: chipping away at his ego.

"Well Provenza," she began, pronouncing every syllable in his name, "I have somewhere urgent to be and frankly it is none of your business. But," Sharon added, slowly strutting closer to Provenza's desk, never breaking eye contact with him, "If this case is too much for a _seasoned _detective like yourself, then I'll stay and hand hold your hand through it." Sharon smirked ever so slightly as she heard the others snickered in the background. Provenza finally broke eye contact with her uncomfortably and straightened his tie, clearing his throat.

" Well Captain, I guess I'll update you _whenever_ you return." He knew when he lost a battle and when to concede. But he couldn't help cringe at the smug look on her face as she said goodbye to everyone.

"I'll be back in an hour everyone," she called out while walking briskly out of the Murder Room.

"And the Wicked Witch of the West shows her head again. I guess tigers really can't change their stripes." Everyone laughed watching Provenza mumbled on.

xxxx

"Miss Hobbs is ready for you," Andrea's secretary told Sharon. Sharon smiled to herself. She didn't know if she should be offended or if it was nothing, but she was sure Andrea's secretary looked at her with growing disgust every time she came over to visit Andrea. What was that about? Maybe she wasn't the only one with a thing for the blonde.

"Thank you Amanda," Sharon replied, turning towards Andrea's office.

"Hey Shari," Andrea greeted warmly walking over to meet Sharon halfway. Smiling, she planted a kiss on Sharon's lips. The brunette moaned softly, which Andrea viewed as an invitation to deepen the kiss and so she did. Before they knew it, their tongues were fighting for dominance and Sharon was slowly being backed up towards the door. Sharon's searching hands found the hem of Andrea's skirt but as she begun sliding it upwards, Andrea held her wrists and reluctantly broke contact with Sharon's supple lips.

"Slow down there tiger. I want to show you my gift first." Sharon obeyed with reluctance.

"Okay Andy. Where is it?"

"Come with me," Andrea said gently squeezing Sharon's elbow and leading her out the office. After talking to her secretary, Andrea led Sharon to the parking lot.

"Where the hell are you taking me, Andrea? I told my team I'll be back in an hour." Sharon was utterly confused.

"Trust me. I'll have you back in time. Don't worry, just follow me." As much as Sharon wanted to trust Andrea right now, she had that mischievous glint in her eye, which almost always meant her lover was up to something. But, since she _did need _to get laid right about now, she decided to follow silently. It didn't take long though for Sharon to notice the surprise.

"Oh my god! When did you buy this?" Sharon stopped dead in her tracks and took grip of Andrea's hand. She couldn't believe what she was seeing in front of her.

"I've been eyeing this babe for a long time. I finally saved enough cash to pay down on it." They both walked over to the driver's side.

"I had no idea you were planning on buying a car, Hon." Sharon wasn't even focused on Andrea anymore. She was checking out the charcoal leather interior of the black Jaguar XF sitting like royalty for her inspection. Sharon was in complete awe.

"This must have cost a fortune! You should have told me. I would have helped with the payment." Andrea only rolled her eyes.

"Which part of surprise don't you understand, Sharon? And besides, it felt good being able to buy this masterpiece on my own. My savings is a little depleted but I thinks it's definitely worth it."

"Oh absolutely," Sharon wholeheartedly agreed. "Are you planning on taking me for a joy ride in this thing? We might need more than an hour!" Sharon's face lit up even more as she checked out the spaciously luxurious backseat.

"Take you for a joy ride, yes. But," Andrea pushed Sharon through the now opened back door unto the back seat. "I wasn't quite planning on leaving the parking lot right about now." Andrea slid a leg between Sharon's slightly parted ones. This elicited a guttural groan from deep within Sharon's throat. Sharon pulled Andrea down on top her by her silk shirt collar and begun grinding against her blonde lover's leg. Andrea smirk at Sharon who was completely and shamelessly lost in pleasureland.

"I'm glad you wore a skirt," Andrea whispered in Sharon's ear while she felt her way to her lovers mound. She could feel Sharon becoming wetter as every second passed. This only increased her own desire and she knew she was probably just as damp. She guided Sharon further onto the backseat so their legs weren't hanging completely out of the car, ever thankful that her parking spot was in a secluded area. She continued tracing patterns against Sharon's silk underwear causing her to squirm under her. Sharon bit Andrea's neck in an attempt to muffle her moans, which only made Andrea involuntarily rock her own hips against Sharon's bent leg, Sharon relishing in the feeling of Andrea's swollen knob through her underwear on her thigh. This time neither could contain their grunts and groans. They continued rocking against each other for a little while before Sharon reached higher up under Andrea's thighs to her hips and pulled her skirt up around her waist and her plum colored thong down her legs, letting them fall right to the bend of her knees. Andrea hastily mimicked Sharon, removing her red pair. Andrea then positioned herself so that both their centers met. She sat up and arched her back with her eyes closed as she was overcome with pleasure. She had to bite down hard on her bottom lip to prevent herself from groaning too loudly. Sharon wasn't fearing too well though. Her grunts were becoming louder with every gyration. Andrea could tell she was close but she couldn't have Sharon screaming her climax in the Mayor's parking lot. She decided to switch things up a bit. She straddled Sharon's hips only to receive a frustrated groan from her and confused green eyes fixed on Andrea's.

"Hold on, give me a minute," she said softly as she gently pinched Sharon's nipples through her blouse and moved her lips to hers. She immedialtely plunged two fingers inside Sharon. Sharon's eyes fluttered shut again as her hips ground against the blonde's nimble fingers. Somehow, Sharon mustered up enough strength to slide her own hand down to Andrea's mound and caressed her.

"I'm so close," Sharon moaned against Andrea's lips. "Don't stop."

"Oh god!" Andrea bucking her hips wildly now, Sharon, sneakily inserted a finger inside her increasing her pleasure tenfold. Andrea's own rhythm faltered a bit but regained it just in time to send Sharon over the edge. Their noises were muffled by their mouths and tongues locked together until their climaxes subsided. Andrea crashed down on top Sharon, completely drained, completely blissful. Sharon hummed contentedly, running her fingers up and down the length of Andrea's back, eventually dropping to grip her ass.

"That was-"

"Amazing!" Andrea finished off stealing a sloppy kiss from Sharon. "I love you Shar."

"Mmm. I love you too. How much time do we have?" Andrea took out her phone, which was still in her jacket pocket.

"We've got about half an hour left."

"Great! Maybe we should test this baby out. I would love to see how it handles on the road."

"Okay," Andrea said lifting herself off Sharon and fixing her clothing back in place. Sharon followed suit except-

"Where did my underwear disappear to?"

"Um, about that," Andrea held up the ripped garment guiltily causing Sharon to gasp in horror. "I might have gotten a little carried away."

"Oh my god! I can't walk around the office without any underwear on! What am I going to do?"

"I guess our little joy ride would be to your apartment and back then."

"Okay. But you owe me new underwear. That was part of a set." They moved to each respective front seat.

"Part of a set, huh? Maybe when we stop off at your apartment you could show me the other half of this set, you know, just so I repurchase the right one."

Smirking, Sharon retorted, "And here I was hoping you wanted to have your way with me again in my bed. Such a disappointment." Andrea slid her hand up Sharon's thigh as she drove out of the parking lot, already feeling Sharon's arousal rebuilding. Sharon spread her legs as far as her skirt would allow in this seating position and pressed her mound against the blonde's hand. Andrea slowed down a little so she could enjoy the feel of Sharon's warm center against her hands while still concentrating on the road, but Sharon would have none of that. She removed Andrea's hand and crossed her legs shut.

"You better speed up honey. The clock's a-ticking."

"Ay ay Captain." Andrea and Sharon arrived at the apartment in record time, clothes completely shredded, the new Jaguar, finally and thoroughly christened.


End file.
